Fluttershy's Diary
by Seafoam Soprano
Summary: Take a look into Fluttershy's diary to see her adventures with the Mane Six from her perspective.


Today was the best day of my life, even better than the day I got my cutie mark! I was just minding my own business, directing the bird choir for the Summer Sun celebration (our first big gig) when a voice interrupted, startling the birds and myself.

It was a unicorn by the name of Twilight Sparkle. I was shy to say anything but to introduce myself, so I started to mumble.

I have never been good with social situations, and I just wanted it to be over. I just wanted to be practicing with the bird choir in peace, or with the animals at my cottage.

That all changed when I saw the first baby dragon that I have ever seen in my whole entire life, Spike! I wanted to know all about the life of a baby dragon, and since there was an animal involved, I would be more comfortable with talking with Twilight and maybe make a new friend in her. I wanted to talk more to Spike and Twilight but I knew that Spike and Twilight would be very tired from their day of supervising the preparations.

Then I remembered that my friend Pinkie Pie was throwing a surprise welcome party for Twilight. As soon as I heard everyone say "Surprise!" I walked in to join my friends.

I saw Twilight drinking the hot sauce for some reason, and then bolting into her bedroom. I guess that she was making an excuse to go to bed or something.

I just can't stand hot sauce, and I still cannot believe Pinkie would put the hot sauce by the drinks, much less put hot sauce on her cupcakes.

Even though Twilight was trying to sleep, the party kept going. I had a reasonably good time. Sometimes I would just snack near the shelves, but I tried to enjoy the party as much as possible. My friends gave me confidence and the extra push that I needed.

My favourite part of the party was when I was dancing with Rainbow Dash, my closest and best friend. We were both friends when we were just fillies in Cloudsdale, and our friendship has only grown.

When it was finally time for my bird choir's musical performance after the party, I just focused on the birds to avoid stage fright. This was their performance, after all.

Suddenly, Celestia was gone and a mysterious mare appeared. I was quite frightened.

Rainbow Dash wanted to fight her single-handedly, of course, but luckily Applejack stopped her. Thank goodness. I don't know what would have happened if she didn't. I don't even want to imagine it.

I was scared out of my mind when the mysterious mare approached me directly. Her speech was especially scary, and I was interested in how Twilight knew so much about this Nightmare Moon, who was more real than any nightmare that I could ever have.

That's why I think Rainbow Dash was so brave to even try to go after Nightmare Moon. She soon told the rest of us, and we were all on the same page. We wanted to stop her. Well, some of us did, but we also wanted to know how Twilight knew so much about Nightmare Moon.

When we arrived at the library, Rainbow Dash was quite, well, aggressive to say the least. But at least she had assertiveness going for her.

I just wanted more information, because there was surely an excuse for me to go back home. I mean, I had to comfort my animals, right?

Before I knew it, we were off to have an adventure in the Everfree Forest. I didn't dare try to leave because being alone at night scares me, so being with my friends was a better choice on my behalf.

Of course Rainbow Dash tried to scare all of us with one of her ghost stories about the Everfree Forest. Applejack tried to talk Rainbow Dash out of it, but she wouldn't listen.

The cliff that we were standing on suddenly broke off, and my adrenaline overpowered anything else. I had never felt more determined to do anything, especially with the bravest pony in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash, by my side.

I managed to save Rarity by myself, and I noticed Applejack holding Twilight's hooves. I yelled at Rainbow Dash and we zoomed over and caught her gracefully. Rainbow almost dropped her, but I covered for her, but I did tell the truth.

Rainbow Dash was really proud that I managed to save my friends, and I was proud of myself through. No matter how small and weak I may think that I am, I always come through for my friends.

When we found the manticore, I immediately felt ashamed for the behaviour of my friends. He was just a poor animal who needed a little compassion and kindness. I tried to tell my friends but I just wasn't loud enough. When I finally got the attention of my friends, I helped the manticore with the splinter in his paw. I didn't know about it, but I just had to know what upset him.

After that, we approached the trees with scary faces. Rainbow was even a little frightened. Pinkie started laughing at the faces and made them disappear with her laughter. Just the idea made me giggle.

I don't know if Pinkie is brave, or just plain ignorant and just laughs at everything. But in that moment, I knew that Pinkie could turn any situation into something to enjoy.

Our next task was to cross the river, but a sea serpent was splashing it because he was upset about his ruined mustache. Rarity chopped off her tail to fix his mustache and we could cross.

Soon after, we came to a bridge. Rainbow Dash flew over to the other side to retie the bridge but she took a little while to tie the knot. I was worried for Dashie. Twilight noticed that she was talking to some shady ponies, but she came through for us and tied the knot. I was so proud to call her my friend in that very moment.

We found the elements, and left Twilight to perform a spark with her magic, but we saw something sketchy. My friends and I went back in as fast as we could, but we couldn't find her. We then saw something in another part of the castle. We rushed over there.

Just as she saw us, we noticed the elements were destroyed, but Twilight didn't seem to think so. She saw that we represented the Elements of Harmony, and discovered the sixth element.

I observed the elements forming into the shapes of our cutie marks, and Princess Celestia had returned.

We learned that the defeat of Nightmare Moon meant the return of Princess Luna. We also realized that although this called for celebration, this was also a time of sadness, for Twilight had to go back to her home in Canterlot. I was so excited when Princess Celestia decreed Twilight's official move to Ponyville to study the magic of friendship.


End file.
